Weasley's reactions to DH
by WizardDragon
Summary: What was the Weasley family thinking during different events in Deathly Hallows? What were their reactions to Ron telling his family that he wasn't going to Hogwarts? What were their reactions to the Ministry break in? Find out here!
1. Not going to Hogwarts

Ron telling family that he's not going back to Hogwarts

Ron was nervous. Hermione was supposed to be here tomorrow and he still hadn't told his mum and dad about him, Harry and Hermione dropping out of Hogwarts to go on a mission for Dumbledore. He couldn't believe what Hermione was about to do to protect her parents and he couldn't even find the courage to tell his parents one little thing. Well, it's not a little thing, it was quite big. Mum was going to kill him.

"Ron, are you alright? You've hardly touched your food." Mum called from down the table. Ron looked up from his plate to see his whole family, minus Percy, and Fleur, Lupin and Tonks staring at him.

"wha- yeah." He muttered looking back at his plate and pushed around his roast with his fork.

"Spit it out." Ginny demanded.

"Spit what out?" Ron asked looking at her

"You're obviously hiding something!" Ron's ears turned red, "tell us or I will force it out of Hermione when she gets here." Ron looked down, thinking that Hermione would probably be upset when she got here, or crying, or worse. Girls are bloody confusing. He thought with a groan.

"Why won't you just tell us?" Charlie exclaimed

"Are you dating a certain bushy-haired friend of yours?" Fred asked and Ron turned slightly red.

"No!" He exclaimed

"Or are you dropping out of Hogwarts?" George suggested and everyone chuckled at the ridiculousness of that, but stopped shortly when they saw Ron had turned red and looked down at his plate.

"You're dropping out of Hogwarts." Bill stated and everyone looked at Ron in shock.

"Why?" Mum demanded.

"Dumbledore left Harry, Hermione, and I something to do." Ron said, gaining some courage from the thought of his friends.

"What is your mission?" Lupin asked quietly

"I can't tell you."

"And why does it have to be you three?" Mum asked quietly and all of Ron's siblings went silent

"Dumbledore told Harry to tell only Hermione and I. _Only _us."

"I think you must have misunderstood. I mean, you're just children." Mum stated standing up. Ron stood up too. He was seventeen. He was done with his mum treating him like a child.

"We didn't misunderstand!" He exclaimed, "We have to leave school! Do you really think that by the end of the summer Harry Potter will be able to walk up to Hogwarts with Dumbledore gone? I can make my own decisions, mum!" Mum's temper boiled over

"YOU ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS THIS YEAR, RONALD WEASLEY! DUMBLEDORE GONE OR NOT! YOU NEED TO COMPLETE YOUR EDUCATION! HOGWARTS IS THE SAFEST PLACE FOR YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A JOB FROM DUMBLEDORE! HE'S DEAD! YOU CAN TELL US WHAT IT IS SO THAT ADULTS CAN TAKE CARE OF IT AND NOT THREE CHILDREN THAT AREN'T EVEN OUT OF SCHOOL! SO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE DOING CHORES FROM NOW UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, her face beyond Weasley red as she reprimanded Ron, whose face matched hers. His family all backed away from the table as a fight hung in the air.

"I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE, I'M SEVENTEEN! HELL, I HAVEN'T BEEN A CHILD IN A LONG TIME! PROBABLY NOT SINCE FIRST YEAR! I'VE BEEN THROUGH LOADS THAT MOST OF PEOPLE IN THE ORDER HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN CLOSE TO EXPIERENCING! HARRY HAS BEEN THROUGH EVEN MORE THAN I HAVE, AND HE'S STILL SIXTEEN! HERMIONE AND I HAVE STOOD BY HARRY FOR SIX, NEARLY SEVEN YEARS! I WOULD NEVER DITCH HIM NOW! NOT FOR SCHOOL! NOT FOR ANYTHING! WE HAVE TO DO THIS!" Ron took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not a little kid. I know that Voldemort is taking over the Ministry. Once he has full control, nowhere will be safe." He finished and looked at his family. His Dad was staring at him with a hint of pride in his eyes, but his mum was staring at him with anger.

"JUST TELL THE ORDER WHAT IT IS! WE'RE ALL FULLY TRAINED-"

"AND HARRY, HERMIONE, AND I HAVE FOUGHT VOLDEMORT MORE TIMES THEN I CAN COUNT!"

"WHO SAYS THAT YOU-KNOW-WHO WILL TAKE OVER THE MINISTRY?"

"EVERYBODY! I'VE HEARD THINGS! I'VE HEARD THE ORDER MENTION IT! ONCE VOLDEMORT TAKES OVER THE MINISTRY, WHO WILL HE COME AFTER? HARRY, HERMIONE, AND ME! DUMBLEDORE LEFT US THIS MISSION!"

His family sat there shocked as he stormed out of the room and stormed up the steps.

Bill was wondering what happened to the little boy who would run into his room screaming about a spider? The eleven year old who sent him a letter after his first week of school telling him all about his bespectacled friend and the annoying bushy haired girl?

Charlie was thinking about when Ron was twelve and Charlie came home for a few weeks. He remembered how Ron looked, with a lightning bruise on his head where a large chess piece had hit him. _A chess piece! _He remembered when he had suggested that Ron would be safer if he wasn't friends with Harry and Ron yelled at him for at least half an hour.

Fred and George were remembering Ron's seventeenth birthday. They had waited in Hogsmeade for _hours_ for the students to come down, but never did. The twins thought about how scared they had been when they got the news that Ron had been poisoned. They had been so scared while running up to the school. That had been one of the many times they had been scared for their little brother. The amount of relief that they felt when they saw him alive and breathing in the hospital wing was indescribable.

Ginny was thinking about her fourth year after the Department of Mysteries incident. She had only broken her ankle but Ron had almost _died_. She remembered sitting next to him while he was unconscious, unsure of when he'd wake up or what mental state he would be in from the brains. Ginny could still see the angry scars that the brains had left on his arms.

Fleur was thinking about the boisterous boy she had met during the Triwizard Tournament. The boy that had shouted at her if she would want to go to the Yule Ball with him. The boy that had been what Harry would miss the most. The boy that had blushed whenever she walked into the room. The boy that had changed into a loyal man right in front of her eyes.

Arthur was wondering when his youngest son had become a man. The boy who had been frightened of tiny spiders had somehow changed into a man who was going to go off on a, most likely, dangerous mission that was left for him by Dumbledore.

Molly was furious. Why on earth did it have to be her little boy? Why did _he_ have to go on the mission? Why not leave it to the adults? She was going to stop him and his friends if that was the last thing she did.


	2. Hermione's Arrival

**A/N: Hello again! I know I should probably be working on my Reading the Deathly Hallows story, but I just had to write this for Ron's birthday! Happy birthday Ron!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, as that belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione arrives

Molly was preparing dinner, anything to get her mind off of the war and that _suicide mission_ that her youngest son was going on. She was still steaming as she remembered earlier today when Arthur and the twins agreed to help Ronald disguise the ghoul as himself with Spattergroit. Barely noticing Ginny walk out of the room, she yelled out to the lone figure standing outside, gazing at the sky.

"Ron," she called, "Come in and help get dinner ready!" Ron glanced over his shoulder for a second then went back to staring at the sky. Molly really didn't know why Hermione has to come a whole _three days_ before they left to get Harry from Privet Drive. She could come to The Burrow the day before and still know the plan to retrieve Harry that the Order derived.

Molly felt anger arise in her when her son never came inside to help. She rolled her eyes and went into the sitting room to enlist Ginny's help, but paused at what she saw. All seven of the room's occupants were staring out the window at Ron. She walked over and joined their watching.

A loud crack made all of their heads snap to an area just outside the protection enchantments. The room watched shocked as Ron sprinted over to the feminine figure standing there and embraced her in a hug as she started to shake with sobs.

"I-I d-did i-it." Her broken voice carried to the room through the open door.

"It will be alright, 'mione," Ron muttered, putting an arm around her and leading her through the enchantments, "Everything will be alright, in the end." The Weasley's were all shocked at the emotional/kind Ron.

Ginny's jaw had dropped when Ron said this. Was this the same guy who had snogged and went out with Lavender Brown after saying that he'd go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with Hermione? The guy who continued to go out with said girl just to make Hermione jealous and extremely pissed?

Fred and George looked proud that their ickle Ronniekins put the book to good use. _Number 24: Always comfort a witch when she is crying or is sad. Embrace her in a hug or place an arm gently around her shoulders. Offer the witch a tissue or handkerchief. Follow with a consoling comment or reassurance._

Charlie was sitting there with a flabbergasted look on his face. There was his brother, who he hadn't really gotten to know since he left for Romania the year Ron started Hogwarts, being _sensitive. _From what he gathered from the letters he's received from his family, Ron was still rather insensitive and lacked tact. What happened?

Bill was gawping at Ron. Ron, who had shown his softer side to the love of his life, usually wasn't emotional except for the famous Weasley temper. Ron had matured far beyond his years, perhaps further than Bill himself, without even realizing it. All the danger's that Bill had encountered while working at Gringotts were nothing next to what Ron had experienced at Hogwarts. He had sighed last summer when Ron and Hermione obviously showed that they felt more than friendship towards each other but refused to act on their feelings. Hopefully this war will help them act on their love for one another like Bill had with Fleur. The costs of being best friends with Harry Potter will hopefully make them realize that they shouldn't wait and miss the chance rather than love while you can. _Maybe he could convince Ron to ask Hermione to dance at his wedding…_

Fleur was grinning at the obvious signs that they knew they loved each other but didn't know how the other felt. She remembered feeling that with Bill. The comforting arm he put around her shoulder when she felt homesick, the awkward grins and waves at each other, and oh, the jealousy… She remembered being furious when another Cursebreaker flirted with Bill, of course that ended with him kissing her… Fleur remembered seeing Hermione last summer turn red with anger whenever Ron blushed by Fleur walking into the room, or talking to him; and Ron turning the infamous Weasley red whenever Victor Krum was mentioned. Oh, she hoped they got together.

Arthur was observing the scene at hand. He couldn't believe that Ron would actually go as far as holding her close, closer than a friend would ever hold another friend. He felt frustrated at the thought that they acknowledged the fact that they were in love with each other but didn't _act_ on their feelings. Arthur watched as Ron pulled Hermione into another hug and she latched onto him, making him stumble for a few steps. Arthur chuckled at the thought that Ron must've gotten to the chapter on what to do when witches are upset.

"Wait," Fred said

"Why is Hermione crying?" George asked and everyone looked at each other. They hadn't even thought about that.

"She probably had to put her parents in hiding, the poor dear." Molly said sadly and everyone nodded, not even thinking about the lengths she went to protect her parents, who were now residing in Australia.

Each person's head snapped up when footsteps were heard walking through the door. Hermione was laughing slightly at something Ron had just muttered, despite the obvious signs that she had just been sobbing her eyes out. Ron nodded at them and mouthed 'later' as he walked towards the steps, his arm still around Hermione's shoulders.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Any Ideas for what the Weasley's should react to? REVIEW!**


	3. Pre-Wedding

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I just started on the next chapter for my Reading the Deathly Hallows story! If you haven't read that story yet, I suggest you read it! I probably should work on it some more but I just had to write this chapter while I had the idea in my head! It's shorter, but I wanted to upload it today since I have school tomorrow :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That all belongs to the wonderful, amazing, talented J.K. Rowling.**

Pre-Wedding

Charlie groaned. It was enough that he had to go _weeks_ without seeing his dragons, but to spend those weeks cleaning The Burrow was not fun. He ran his hands through his new _dreadful _haircut. It was as short as the twins and not _long _like he liked it. He remembered how long Ron's hair was the summer of the Quidditch World Cup and that was as long as Charlie's hair was and mum didn't cut _it._ He sighed as he scrubbed the bathroom floor. Only one more day, then the wedding, then back to Romania. A set of footsteps slowly walked pass the bathroom. Charlie poked his head out and saw Hermione sneaking up to Ron's attic bedroom. He grinned and shook his head. Ever since Hermione came, she and Ron had been inseparable despite mum's constant attempts. Then Harry came and the attempts to keep all three of them separated were getting so extreme that the trio barely saw each other. Honestly, mum was just putting them in more danger by not letting them plan. Charlie rolled his eyes as he saw Harry creeping up to Ron's room.

Bill was worried to death about his little brother. Ron was wading almost blind out into a war with two of his friends who were _barely _of age into the middle of a war to do something for Dumbledore that he couldn't tell anyone else. And, to top it off, Ron had just gotten a put-outer from said wizard. Bill felt a huge heaviness in his chest as he thought about how damn loyal Ron was. He would _die _before he'd let anything happen to his best friend and his love, and if anything did happen to them, it would destroy Ron.

Ginny was laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling lost in thought. She was furious at Ron for interrupting her snog with Harry. Can't he just stay out of her life for once? Well, she knew where he was coming from. Harry broke up with her and Ginny knew she shouldn't be snogging him, but she wanted Harry to remember her when he left. She sighed as she thought that she wasn't just going to lose her ex-boyfriend, but one of her best friends and her brother. _Please let them come home alive_ Ginny begged in her head, to whom, she did not know.

Fred and George were silent. Together they sat in their childhood bedroom not talking, for once. George finally broke the quietness, not that it was needed as they both had the same thought pattern.

"Hey Gred," George whispered, "Do you think Ronniekins would let us borrow his Deluminator to let us replicate it?" It was a pathetic start of a conversation, and they both knew it.

"Never." Fred said grimly, "Come on, let's try to sleep. Lots of French cousins to impress tomorrow."

"Brilliant." George said with a slight grin on his face that faded as the crawled into their beds.

"Hey George," Fred whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll all survive this war? I mean, Ron is best friends with Voldemort's number one target, over half of the family is in the Order, Dad works for the corrupted Ministry, we're all blood traitors-"

"Fred, shut it." The temperature in the room had dropped about thirty degrees, "If any of us die, it'll be taking down four times as many Death Eaters _and _Voldemort."

"But what about Ron?" Fred asked quietly, "He's nearly died tons of times. What if the next time, nobody's around to save him? What if he really does die?"

"That won't happen." George replied confidently, "It's all what if's. Yes, Ron could die. If he does, we'll be damn sure to avenge his death. But it _won't_ happen. Not on our watch. Or Harry's. Or Hermione's." Fred smiled.

"Brothers?" They said in unison.

"Always." Fred said

"Until the end." George smiled.

**A/N: I know I didn't do Molly and Arthur's POV but I really just wanted a chapter with the Weasley children's thoughts. Keep the ideas coming! Put them in your reviews or PM me!**


	4. Authors Note 2 PLEASE READ!

Hello readers!

Sorry, this is not an update but PLEASE READ! I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated either of my stories for a while but I actually have a reason why. I have a few major tests coming up in the next few weeks that I have been studying for and it's that time of the year where my teachers load us up with homework to "prepare" us for finals. I've been working on my stories when I have time but that is very limited. I am going to start updating more towards the end of June and then throughout the summer. I had a goal when I first started my Reading the DH story that I was going to finish it by the end of the school year but that didn't happen :( . Once again, I am soooo sorry! My stories aren't going to be abandoned for long!

WizardDragon

P.S. Would you guys rather have a chapter without them reading the books or one giant chapter for my RtDH story? Review or PM me with your answer! I reply to most, if not all of my PM's!


End file.
